1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supporting apparatuses, and particularly to a supporting apparatus for a monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a monitor is secured to a supporting apparatus. A typical supporting apparatus includes a base member stably seated on a horizontal plane such as a desk, and a hinge connecting the base member to the monitor. Thus, the monitor can be tilted upwards or downwards to a desired viewing angle. However, users may need to adjust the monitor in a right direction or a left direction, and it is inconvenient and laborious to adjust the supporting apparatus synchronistically with the monitor.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.